


Так горячо

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Dominaria, F/F, Keral Keep, Mother Luti, Regatha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Пропущенная сцена рассказа "Возвращение в Доминарию. Эпизод 9".Текст оригинала выделен курсивом.





	Так горячо

_Чандра уже устала злиться, но сдаться никак не могла. Она не знала, что еще делать. «Я должна как-то убедить ее помочь, — подумала пиромантка. Другого выбора у нее просто не было. — Может быть, утром она передумает»._   
_Джайя забрала очки, но ее лицо осталось суровым, словно камень._   
_— Еще чего._

_На следующее утро Чандра проснулась в своей небольшой палатке, которую разбила на дальней стороне кратера. На несколько мгновений ей показалось, что она все еще на пути через горный хребет, исполнена надежды и радости от скорой встречи с Джайей Баллард. А потом она вспомнила, где находится и что случилось._  
От сонливости не осталось и следа.  
Тихое дыхание Джайи согревало ей шею. Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить старшую пиромантку, Чандра выбралась из-под ее руки и села. Джайя, не просыпаясь, завернулась в плащ с головой.  
Все тело Чандры ныло, как после опустошающего огненного заклинания, но это было приятно. Утреннего света, проникавшего сквозь ткань палатки, хватало, чтобы разглядеть руки Джайи. Перчатки, которые она вчера стащила и отбросила не глядя, наверное, так и валялись возле входа в палатку.  
_Чандра закрыла руками лицо и застонала._ С тем, что произошло ночью, надо было как-то жить дальше, но в глубине души молодая пиромантка уже признала очевидное.  
Все давно к этому шло.

...Джайя повертела в руках очки.  
— Ну и зачем мне еще одни? — Она тряхнула головой, напоминая Чандре, что ее снаряжение в полном порядке. — Ладно, пусть будут про запас, — она опустила очки в карман просторного красного плаща из плотной ткани.  
— Джайя...  
Чандра не знала, что еще можно сказать.  
— Я... Прости меня...  
Она не привыкла просить извинения у кого бы то ни было, но сейчас это было последним средством, чтобы завоевать расположение старшей пиромантки.  
Несколько мгновений обе молчали. Чандра пристально изучала землю под своими ногами, но все же решилась поднять взгляд — и произошло чудо.  
Джайя шагнула к Чандре и обняла ее. Она прижала девушку к себе и неловко погладила по голове прямо за очками, но, словно чего-то испугавшись, отпустила ее.  
— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, Чандра. Я сама не была уверена, что поступаю правильно, обманывая тебя все эти годы. Но это зашло слишком далеко, и становилось все меньше возможности рассказать правду, чтобы никому не навредить — ни нашим монахам, ни в первую очередь тебе.  
Глаза Джайи блеснули, светло-карие, молодые и наконец счастливые.  
— Мне было тяжело делать вид, что у меня все болит и мне трудно покидать крепость. То, что происходит сейчас в Доминарии, настораживает, но я рада, что наконец могу перестать притворяться беспомощной.  
Юная пиромантка смотрела на Джайю, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
— Так-то лучше, моя девочка. Мы больше ничего не скрываем друг от друга. И все-таки я буду скучать по тому времени, когда можно было учить тебя жить, сидя рядом с тобой на скамейке в нашем огороде.  
Чандра шмыгнула носом. Нет, она точно не собиралась плакать, но облегчение было так велико, что слезы потекли сами собой. Старшая пиромантка вновь обняла девушку. Чандра прижалась к ней всем телом. Все плохое, что происходило еще недавно, прямо сейчас растворялось в прошлом.  
Джайя чуть отстранилась, глядя Чандре в лицо.  
— Ну тише, тише, девочка, теперь-то все хорошо, — она легонько поцеловала Чандру в щеку. Та неловко попыталась кивнуть, соглашаясь. Ее собственные губы ненароком тронули губы Джайи, и внезапно, без воли Чандры на то, приоткрылись им навстречу.  
Если Джайя и удивилась, то она этого ничем не выдала. Касание их губ было кратким, но у Чандры дрожали ноги, когда она разомкнула поцелуй. Она чувствовала, что мучительно краснеет. Джайя приподняла ее подбородок и посмотрела ей в глаза.  
— Я думаю, нам стоит пойти ночевать вместе.

Внутри палатки завис крохотный огненный шарик, дававший больше теней, чем света.  
Джайя осталась одетой. Она не озаботилась даже тем, чтобы скинуть хотя бы плащ. Впрочем, он ей и не мешал.  
Чандра успела сбросить доспех и лежала, запутавшись в складках одеяния Джайи и в своих собственных наполовину снятых вещах — рубашка спущена на одно плечо, штаны стянуты на бедра. С себя старшая пиромантка сняла лишь перчатки.  
Одна ее рука покоилась у девушки под головой. Другая гладила ее по голой коже внизу, где одежды уже не было.  
С каждым ее прикосновением Чандра словно проваливалась в жаркую бездну, не в силах ни протестовать, ни сопротивляться. Она понимала, что происходящее по меньшей мере странно, но рука Джайи пробралась ей между ног, и она перестала думать.  
Внезапно рука старшей пиромантки остановилась.  
— Я знаю, что в Керале ты приходила спать в мою постель, — еле слышно прошептала Джайя на ухо Чандре.  
Чандра дернулась и попыталась встать. Джайя не стала удерживать ее силой, но ее пальцы совершили почти незаметное движение, от которого вспыхнуло и расплавилось последнее, что хранило зыбкое равновесие Чандры на краю огненной пропасти.  
— Давай же, моя горячая девочка, не сдерживайся...  
На несколько ослепительно долгих мгновений Чандра Налаар перестала существовать в Мультивселенной.  
Она пришла в себя, когда мокрые пальцы Джайи коснулись ее губ. Свечение огненного шарика над ними резало ей глаза.  
— Ты действительно очень горячая. И очень громкая. Могу спорить, что тебя было слышно на той стороне кратера.  
Чандра смущенно спрятала лицо в складки плаща. Наконец она проговорила:  
— Прости... что я залезала в твою кровать в монастыре.  
Джайя улыбнулась. — Ты не умеешь скрываться. Ты оставляла после себя возмутительный беспорядок, хотя, я уверена, ты думаешь, что оставалась незаметной. Но эти крошки и брызги на простыне... И тепло, Чандра. Твое тепло. Постель не остывала после тебя очень долго. А теперь спи, — неожиданно закончила старшая пиромантка. — Завтра нас ждет тяжелый день. И не вздумай прогонять меня отсюда, иначе я снова на тебя обижусь.  
Джайя погасила огонек.

Под утро, незадолго до рассвета, Чандра проснулась в объятиях Джайи и поцеловала ее, спящую, в губы своими пересохшими губами, просто потому, что не могла этого не сделать. Она готова была заснуть вновь, но старшая пиромантка, не открывая глаз, закинула ногу на лежащую Чандру и прижалась к ней, вздрагивая всем телом. Уткнувшись Джайе в плечо, девушка заставила себя не спать и дождалась, пока та тихо застонала и удовлетворенно вздохнула.  
Наконец Джайя откатилась от нее на свою половину скромной палатки. Чандра опустилась обратно и сразу же задремала.  
— Чандра, ты должна уметь не только брать, но и отдавать... — задыхаясь, произнесла Джайя. — А, впрочем, не важно. Потом.  
Она притянула сонную Чандру к себе, накинула на нее свободный край плаща, и две пиромантки уснули до восхода солнца новой Доминарии, совсем уже близкого.


End file.
